


Together Forever

by Ravenclaw1991



Series: Two and a Half.. Werewolves?? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Scott and Stiles throughout their early twenties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave a few details about what went on between the first fic and this one.. Not a lot, just enough to get some perspective. :)

"How much longer?" Scott complained.

Stiles sighed. "Scott, baby, its like an eight hour drive. We've only been on the road for two hours."

Scott was slightly annoying him so he called him 'baby' to annoy him in return. They didn't use cliche pet names for each other. Only when messing around. 

"Can I at least find something on the radio?"

"Knock yourself out." Scott reached for the radio dial. "Just no Lady Gaga." 

Scott pouted.

Next thing Stiles knew, Scott was bursting his eardrums by screeching, "THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!"

It was gonna be a looooong drive.

They were on their way to Vegas for a few days during their spring break. Both of their birthdays had long since happened but this trip was their present for one another in a way. It was a pact they made the day they graduated high school. When they were old enough to legally drink and/or gamble, they would take a weekend trip to Vegas.. (Even if Scott couldn't get drunk.) Sure it wasn't actually on their birthdays because they hadn't had the chance to get away, but actually going through with the trip was the main point.

After graduating, they went to Beacon Hills Community College for two years. The pack sort of split up temporarily after graduation. The twins stuck around but didn't go to college. Cora was continuing to take online courses from home. Isaac was at BHCC with them. Kira and Allison both went to the University of Beacon Hills. Lydia was accepted into a very good college and they talked her into going. But she returned during every break to check up on them and make sure they hadn't died. Scott, Stiles and Allison decided to stay in town because they felt as though they couldn't leave, what with the whole nemeton sacrifice thing.

When their two years at BHCC were up, Scott and Stiles headed over to UBH with Isaac to join Allison and Kira. Just to have the full college experience, they decided to live on campus for at least a semester. It was kind of an amazing experience, so the one semester turned into their entire junior year.. But like most things, it had ups and downs. The upside was that they were on campus and just had an awesome time. The downside was the super hearing. Sure they could turn it off, and Stiles' wasn't as good as Scott's, but still, when the people around them were having sex, it was very audible.

Scott and Stiles were the only two pack members living on campus. Isaac, Kira, and Allison spent so much time in their dorm room with them, there were rumors up and down the hall of orgies in their room. They weren't bad rumors though. And the people certainly had no room to talk after some of the things Scott and Stiles both heard.. and smelled. Like someone in their hall smoking weed at least once a week. They embraced it. Stiles yelled "I love you!" to the girls when they leave his room together often. 

Halfway through the trip, they switched seats. Scott insisted that he drive and give Stiles a break. Stiles agreed at the first mention. They pulled off at a rest stop for a quick bathroom break. 

"Are we there yet?" Stiles asked after an hour. 

Scott cut his eyes at Stiles to see him grinning. "Dick."

"Want road head?" Stiles blurted out.

"Huh?" Scott turned to look at him.  

"You said 'dick' and it make me think about it. I could suck your dick while you're driving. That okay?"

Scott looked horrified. "What?? Someone might see!"

Stiles scoffed. "If someone sees me sucking you off, they obviously shouldn't be driving because they're not paying attention to the road."

He didn't even wait for a response before he was reaching over and undoing Scott's jeans. Stiles pulled him out and went for it. He managed to drag it out for an hour or more. It certainly made the drive interesting. He'd drag Scott to the edge and stop. There were very few cars around them, so it went smoothly. A large truck caught up with them at one point and the person in the passenger's seat was staring, she knew what was happening. Scott just smiled and nodded his head at her and kept driving. 

It was early evening by time they got to their hotel. They saved up for this trip for a few years, so they were able to get rooms in a pretty good hotel. The first thing they did after dropping their stuff off in their room was change and go down to the pool. Night one was a night of relaxing. What they didn't know what that the hotel had a poolside bar. 

The two of them swam up and ordered a drink. Scott busy taking in their surroundings when the bartender put their drinks down on the bar. Their drinks were fruity and screw anyone who looked at them funny. Fruity drinks were  _not_ girly.

"Dude, look, there's a hot tub over there and its empty. We should totally get in, I've never been in one before," Scott said. 

"Sounds good to me!"

They waded through the shallow water around the bar and headed for the empty hot tub with their drinks. Both of them ended up making obscene noises once they got in. A young couple was in the pool a few feet away and they laughed at them. 

When their drinks were finished, Stiles volunteered to go get them some more. While he was gone, Scott noticed he was starting to feel a little funny. Like it was harder to focus. He assumed it was because he was tired and thought nothing else of it. It got worst the more he drank, though he was beyond the point of noticing. Stiles finally thought it was best to get him out of the hot tub out of fear that Scott would slip under the water and drown. 

They ended up sitting at the bar again, but on the side not surrounded by water. Stiles seemed to be the responsible one and didn't drink a whole lot. He still had a nice buzz going on as he asked for a glass of water for Scott and had to force him to drink it. He ordered himself another drink though. 

"Do you.. do you know what peoples do here?" Scott slurred. 

"In Vegas?" Scott nodded. "Gamble?"

"Yassss!" Yeah he actually said it exactly like that. "But not what I mean. People get," he glanced around and whispered, "married."

Stiles blinked in confusion. "Are you asking me to marry you, right here? While we're in Vegas?"

Scott pouted. "You don't wanna marry me?"

"No! I do.. but you haven't even proposed to me yet.. And I haven't proposed to you. I'm a bit unclear on how that works with two guys."

Scott lit up a little. "Waiter! Bar dude person!" he called. The bartender came over with a raised eyebrow. "Do you have some aluma.. alumina?" He seemed to give up trying to say it.

"What?" the bartender asked, extremely confused. 

"I think he means aluminum foil. Sorry, he's never been drunk before. He doesn't know how to handle it."

The bartender rummaged under the counter and pulled out a box of foil. "Knock yourself out."

Stiles watched as Scott ripped some aluminum foil off of the role. He ripped his finger open as well and may have muttered "owie." The look of concentration on his face was completely adorable. After a long time, he asked for Stiles' finger to measure it. Then he was done and there was a lone aluminum foil ring in the palm of his hand. 

Scott climbed down from his seat and got down on his knee. He wobbled a little and Stiles was ready to make sure he didn't fall. 

"Stiles, marry me? Like tonight? Pweeeeease?"

"Yes," he said. "A thousand times yes." Okay, maybe Stiles had a little more to drink than he thought because he should've said no for the time being. But instead he said yes. Anyway, who was he to deny those cute puppy dog eyes. 

Scott put the crappy ring on his finger and then kissed him. It was pretty slobbery. Almost like being kissed by a dog. And that wasn't meant to be a dog joke.

"Bar dude!" Scott called again. The bartender came over, annoyed. "Where can we get married? Like this minute."

He really wanted to get rid of them because he pointed them in the direction of a sketchy chapel that seemed to be open all night. It was two blocks from the hotel.. They staggered though the semi-crowded street in flip-flops, tank tops and swimming trunks. Yes, they were going to get married in beachy type clothes. 

* * *

Scott groaned the next morning because his head was pounding and the sunlight streaming through the window didn't help. Stiles was gone, which was weird. He wasn't worried though. He was contemplating whether he needed to get down on his knees and hug the toilet when Stiles burst into the room.

"Scott?" he called.

Scott flinched. "In here."

Stiles grimaced when he stopped in the doorway. "You look like shit.. Come in here and sit." Scott obeyed. Stiles reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of aspirin and shook about six pills into his hand. "Take these." He handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." He did as Stiles told him to. "How drunk was I last night?"

"Pretty drunk."

Then it hit him. "Wait,  _how_ did I get drunk?"

Stiles looked extremely guilty. "Lydia and I may have found a way to get you guys drunk last time she came home for a visit. I kept it secret because I wanted to surprise you. I spiked your drinks last night."

He'd never been drunk before and Stiles wanted to give him the opportunity at least once. He couldn't be mad at that.. "Oh, shit. That means I actually.." He grabbed Stiles' hand and sure enough, there was a foil ring on his finger. "Fuck! I actually proposed to you?"

Stiles frowned. "You  _don't_ want to marry me?"

"I do! Its just.. I was drunk and that's not even a real ring! Its aluminum foil!"

"First of all, I don't care. It's unique. Much better than you spending a lot of money on a ring. Plus, in case its escaped your notice, we're not normal. I want nothing about us to be normal, that includes your marriage proposal. That's why I loved it so much... Second, I'm glad you want to marry me because we did get married last night."

Scott blinked a few times. "Wait, what?"

Stiles nodded toward his hand and held up his own. Both of them had a gold ring on their finger. The engagement 'ring' was on the opposite hand.

"Shit! Shit shit shit," Scott exploded. "What in the hell? We can't have gotten married in Vegas. I mean, I love that I'm married to you, but we're going to die."

"My thoughts exactly. Our parents are going to eviscerate us." Scott groaned. "We'll get through this. Let them force us into a real wedding, anything, okay? It'll be fine. We'll even count that wedding as our real wedding and pretend this never happened afterward."

Scott kissed him, hard. "I love you," he said when he pulled away.

"I love you too.. I just don't love your hungover morning breath. Shower and brush your teeth. They have a huge breakfast buffet downstairs and I want to get back down there before the bacon is gone. It looked like the best bacon to ever bacon and I want to taste it.."

Within ten minutes, they were piling up their plates at the buffet. Stiles was right, the bacon did look like the best bacon ever. It tasted even better too. 

"So, we got married? Right here in Vegas?"

"Yep," Stiles replied, popping the 'p.'

"Do you remember anything from last night? The getting married bit? I'm a little fuzzy on details. I barely remember proposing to you with a ring I made out of foil."

Stiles gave him a small frown. "Yeah, I remember. I wasn't as wasted as you, so I remember almost everything. My judgement wasn't the best though." Scott nodded for him to continue. "You're not gonna like it."

"Lay it on me."

Stiles heaved a sigh. "Well, I don't remember everything either, but you threatened to sink your teeth into a woman's throat if she didn't marry us. The guy that does the actual marrying ended up marrying us and sold us these rings for like forty bucks. Clearly not actually gold. I kind of remember him talking about paperwork being sent out this morning or something? So, I think we could go back and ask to have the paperwork ripped up before they send it," Stiles told him.

"Do you want to do that?" Scott was scared Stiles wanted to.

A shake of the head relieved him. "Technically it would be the right thing to do, but I don't want to. We spent the money. You're Scott Stilinski-McCall now."

"Thank God I'm not Scott Stilinski," Scott sighed. Stiles rolled his eyes. "Sorry."

"Its fine. We agreed on that last night. You said something along the lines of 'my last name is not becoming Stilinski. Scott Stilinski doesn't sound so good.' And then I said we should hyphenate because Stiles McCall sounds a little weird too. And McCall-Stilinski doesn't sound right."

"Good call."

When they got back to their room, Scott asked Stiles what he put in his drinks last night. Stiles rummaged in his bag and pulled out a vial of clear liquid.

"Its got some sort of wolfsbane in it."

Scott took it and flushed the contents down the toilet.

"Ask Lydia to forget how to make it. You do the same. I never want to be drunk again. I want to remember getting married. Who knows what could happen next time? I could snap and kill someone. Or expose myself."

"Agreed," Stiles agreed. 

They enjoyed the rest of their trip without anymore alcohol. No more incidents were needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to Vegas, so I'm not sure of a lot of stuff.. And I left the details of them getting married vague on purpose because I don't know how that sort of thing works. Plus, they were drunk, so it kind of adds more to it if the reader is in the dark as much as they are. 
> 
> Scott and Stiles drunkenly getting married in Vegas was taken from a fic I started a while back but I ditched it and never posted it. It was about Scott and Stiles having a series of horrible college relationships when getting drunk and agreeing to marry one another in Vegas and they weren't even dating. They went with it and when they went home to tell their parents, they found out that the sheriff and Melissa were getting married and it turned super awkward..
> 
> And yes, the next chapter should be... interesting. The sheriff and Melissa and gonna kill them. And no, their parents won't be getting married in this lol


	2. Chapter 2

The subject had been avoided for the rest of their time in Las Vegas. They didn't even mention it on the drive home. It actually wasn't bought up again until they were about an hour from Beacon Hills.

"What are we going to tell our parents?" Stiles asked. "They're gonna kill us."

Scott shrugged. "I don't know but I think a we should tell them in a public place. That way they won't yell and/or kill us."

"We need to ditch the rings until we tell them. My dad's the sheriff, its his job notice things. He'll zero in on them faster than you can say 'bacon cheeseburger.'"

Since there dorm was closed to spring break, they went to Scott's house to figure everything out. They knew Melissa would be working but the sheriff was home, that's why they didn't go to Stiles'. What they didn't count on was Isaac being there.

"How was Vegas?" Isaac asked with a smirk. It was almost like the smug bastard knew. 

"It was cool," Scott replied.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, got drunk, went swimming, tried gambling and had to get dragged away by Scott. Won fifty dollars though, so that's an upside."

Isaac narrowed his eyes. "Cool. Next time, take me with you. I've always wanted to go to Vegas."

"Deal," Scott agreed.

"See you guys later, I'm headed over to Allison's."

Stiles collapsed on Scott's bed and groaned. 

"It was almost like he knew!" 

"I doubt that," Scott sighed. "He probably knows we're hiding something. Isaac is good with stuff like that."

After calling their parents and telling them they were all going to dinner, the two of them tried to figure out what they were going to say. Stiles proposed they go to the second fanciest restaurant in town. He would've suggested the fanciest, but they required suits and neither of them had a suit. But they could at least dress nice enough for the second fanciest place in town. They had quite a bit of money saved up, so they could afford it. Scott was still working at Deaton's and Stiles had a part-time job at the sheriff's station. 

Since it had been a long drive, they took a nap.. or at least tried to. They rolled around on the bed restlessly. 

* * *

"What did you do?" the sheriff asked almost immediately. The waiter had just taken their drink orders and walked away.

Scott and Stiles glanced at one another. "What makes you think we did something, dad?" 

Both parents raised an eyebrow. "You come back from your trip and the first thing you do is take us to dinner at a nice restaurant? Something's up," Melissa said.

"Mom, nothing is wrong."

"Look, whatever it is, I'm sure we can fix it. Its not," the sheriff dropped his voice, "werewolf related right?"

"What? No!" both of them replied. 

"You're not in trouble with the police are you? I know people go to Vegas and do stupid stuff sometimes. I'm sure we can figure something out." Melissa nodded in agreement.

"No, we're not in trouble with the police," Scott said. "Something did happen, but..."

The waiter returned with their drinks, stalling the conversation. They quickly looked over the menu and decided on what they wanted and ordered. They resumed the moment he was gone again.

"But what?" Melissa asked. 

Both of the parents fixed them with a stern look. Stiles usually held up under that sort of thing, but he was starting to crack. Scott could hear his heart hammering and his breath hitched. He was starting to have a panic attack.

Nothing else mattered as Scott put his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Shh, its okay. I'm here," he said quietly. "Breathe, Stiles. Its fine. Just breathe." Lydia had informed him that kissing Stiles while he was having a panic attack wasn't ideal. She only did it once because she was mentally panicking, herself. It was just luck that it worked. So kissing Stiles probably wasn't the best idea.

Scott pulled Stiles close to him and rubbed his back. Stiles gasped into Scott's shoulder. "They'll understand," he whispered. "Its fine."

Stiles managed to calm down and they didn't cause a scene at all.

"You alright, son?" the sheriff asked, concerned. 

Stiles nodded.

"If its really that bad, you don't have to tell us. Its okay," Melissa told them.

Scott shook his head. "We do." He took a deep breath. "Stiles found a way to get me drunk. He was a little drunk too, and, well.."

"God, please tell me neither of you are pregnant," Sheriff Stilinski interrupted quietly. "That can't happen, can it?"

Stiles snorted loudly. "Dad, if it were, one of us would've had a kid like three or four years ago."

"TMI, Stiles," he replied.

"No, dad, don't.. Just don't," Stiles groaned. Scott literally facepalmed at that. The sheriff said 'TMI.' How awkward was that?

"So what did you drunkenly do? I'm assuming you didn't gamble a lot of money away since you bought us to dinner here," Melissa said gesturing to their surroundings. 

Stiles shook his head. "Actually, I won fifty dollars!" 

"We got married," Scott blurted out. 

" _What_?" both of the parents asked loudly, earning a couple of glances from other diners. 

They looked relieved yet livid at that. "You did what?" Melissa whispered angrily.

"Got married?" Scott repeated in a small voice. 

Stiles nodded slowly. "You're looking at Mr. and Mr. Stilinski-McCall."

Both parents blinked slowly, taking this in. 

"I'm pretty sure its illegal for someone to marry people if they're drunk," the sheriff frowned angrily. Stiles hadn't seen that look of disappointment on his dad's face since.. before the nogitsune business. 

Stiles shrugged. "Yeah, but it not like we don't want to be married anyway. We're going to be together forever whether we get married or not."

"Did either of you even propose?" Melissa asked, ignoring Stiles. 

Stiles flashed his aluminum foil engagement ring with pride. He left that on even though they removed the cheap wedding rings. "Scott did. That night. About twenty minutes before we got married."

The sheriff and Melissa both stared blankly at Stiles' finger. 

"I-Is that aluminum foil?" 

"Yep!" Stiles replied proudly.

The sheriff narrowed his eyes and glared at Scott. "You drunkenly proposed to my son with a ring made from foil?"

"Dad, calm down. I thought it was cute and unique."

Scott grinned. He loved Stiles so much for that.

"Only these two would manage this," the sheriff said with a shake of the head.

"Agreed," Melissa replied. 

They were interrupted again by the arrival of their food. Scott cut into his steak and took a bite right away.

"No," Melissa said bluntly. "We're doing this again. The right way, misters. We're having a real wedding. This summer."

"I agree," the sheriff told them with a nod. "We want to _see_ our only children get married. Not hear about it."

"Fine," Stiles shrugged. "We knew you'd say that. But I'm not changing Scott's proposal. We may have been drunk, but I love it."

"Alright then," Melissa said reluctantly. "Did you even get rings?"

They pulled out their cheap wedding rings and slid these across the table. 

The sheriff turned one over in his hand. "This is probably aluminum or at least some metal that's equally as cheap and its painted gold..."

"Oh yeah, we're definitely doing this the right way," Melissa repeated. "And since you boys have no taste, leave it to me and the girls. We'll have it planned before you know it."

"We do get some input, right?" Scott inquired.

"Maybe. As long as its not stupid," his mom replied. 

"Hey!" both boys yelped.

"That's harsh," Stiles added.

"And you're lucky we're not turning you over our knees and beating you," the sheriff said. He grumbled about them denying him and Melissa the right to see them get married. 

They actually felt kind of bad about the whole thing, but it that was what their parents wanted, they'd go through with it. And they were extremely glad they decided to tell them in public because God knows what would've happened at home. Something told both of them that this was going to end up being kind of scary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're definitely not going to have a nice time with what happens next. Wait until the pack finds out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some mild beating.

The following morning, they called for a pack meeting at Derek's loft. Scott knew the sheriff was joking about turning them over his and Melissa's knees and beating them. The man never spanked Stiles, even as a kid, he wasn't about to start now. But the pack? That's another story. Most of them were werewolves, and the ones who weren't knew some serious ass whooping shit. They were going to be in trouble. Big trouble. 

Scott and Stiles were seemingly the first to arrive at Derek's. Stiles climbed off of the bike and sat down on the curb with his helmet still on.

"You okay?" Scott asked, kneeling beside him.

Ge got a slow nod in response. "We knew our parents would at least yell or something, but there may actually be some maiming here today."

"Stiles, I'm the alpha, they aren't going to beat us. I promise," Scott reassured him. 

Derek let them in, he and Cora were already waiting. They sat down on the couch and waited for the others. Stiles was all fidgety and kept shaking his leg. Scott put his hand on Stiles' knee to stop it. Scott could tell Derek and Cora were slightly worried about their silence. 

"How was Vegas?" Kira asked as she and the others came in.

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look before either spoke. "It was fun," Scott said shortly.

"But something happened.." Stiles added.

There was an immediately exchange of money between a few of them. Scott caught Aiden as he handed Isaac a twenty. Money was exchanged between a few of the others too. 

"Ha, told you they'd do something stupid!" Isaac gloated.

"What the hell? Dude!"

They chose to ignore Scott's protest and surprise over their bet.

"So, what was this stupid thing you did?" Lydia asked.

"Did you gamble all of your money away?" Allison put in.

Isaac answered for them. "Nah, its not that. Stiles told me he won fifty bucks."

Cora perked up at that. "Nice. Derek told me he won three-hundred in Atlantic City once before Laura had to drag him out of the casino."

"Cora!" Derek snapped, embarrassed. He apparently didn't want anyone to know big sister had to drag him out of somewhere because he was addicted to something. 

"Will you guys shut up!" Stiles yelled. "We're trying to tell you we drunkenly got married."

All of their jaws dropped. Each person looked from Stiles to Scott and back and forth several times. Scott nodded slowly. They even held up their hands to show off their cheap temporary rings.

Lydia moved quicker than the blink of an eye. Seriously, how did she move that fast? She slapped both of them in the face. Hard. They were completely shocked. Then that's when the horror started. All of the girls ganged up on them and started hitting them. Scott seemed to take the most damage. Probably because he'd heal a lot faster than Stiles. Someone, probably Lydia, clawed him with her fingernails.. Even Derek got in on it and cuffed them upside the head, hard. Isaac and the twins just stood back enjoying the show. 

"Ow, ow, OW!" Stiles screamed like a little girl. "I have a low intolerance for pain, stop!!"

They got in a few more hits before backing off.

"YOU IDIOTS," Lydia shouted at that. 

Then she launched into a long rant about how she secretly had all these brilliant ideas for their wedding. She'd had them for years and had even shared them with the other girls and they built on it. 

"Yeah, our parents already ripped us a new one, okay?" Scott snapped, having enough of the yelling.

"Well, we're going to go have a talk with them. Namely Melissa. We don't want to bug the sheriff with girly things. Come on, ladies," Lydia called. And all four of the girls waltzed out. 

"Girly things?" Stiles yelled. "There better not be girly things at our wedding. We're dudes!!" 

They turned back to the guys who were giving them varying looks.

"You two are morons," Derek said.

Isaac nodded. "Only you two could manage something so stupid."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Tell us something we haven't heard."

"How about," Aiden started.

"You deserve everything you're going to get," Ethan finished. 

Wow, maybe that was a creepy twin thing.. Finishing one another's sentences. 

"I see how it is. You're siding with the girls. I guess we're on our own, Scott. Screw you guys." 

Scott was then dragged out by Stiles. 

"I guess its just you and me against the rest of the world," Scott sighed once they were outside.

Stiles grinned. "Always and forever."

* * *

Things went back to semi-normal soon after that. Lydia had to go back to school, which was hours away, so they only saw her over video messages and such. Everyone else seemed to put the whole ordeal behind them, though there was something there. Like they were all hiding something, Mostly the girls though. This continued over the next couple of months.

A couple of times, one of them over heard the girls talking with Melissa.. Or heard them having a group video chat with Lydia. 

"We still need a venue," Melissa was saying quietly. 

Stiles couldn't hear it, but Scott picked up Lydia's voice muffled through the headphones. "Well, neither of them are really church people, right? Besides, how weird would that be? A wedding with werewolves in a church."

"Then where?"

"The Beacon?" Allison's voice suggested.

The Beacon was the best hotel in town. There were only two hotels in town, the other was The Hilton, which was cheap in comparison. The rest were cheap motels. The Beacon was expensive and pretty damn fancy. 

"Too expensive and fancy and we  _do_ want them to enjoy their own wedding and be comfortable with it," Melissa replied. 

"The country club?" Kira said. Scott could hear the faint sound of typing but he was unsure of where it was coming from. "They do weddings, right?"

That idea was debunked too. They had Cora suggesting things too. Not with as much enthusiasm. Scott suspected she was only really in it to torture them. She didn't really seem like the wedding planning type.

"Why not a backyard wedding? Your backyard is huge and we can make even better. Derek and the other guys can help," Lydia stated. 

Scott stopped listening to them after that and turned to Stiles and told him what he heard.

"Do you think we'll have any say at all?"

"Dunno," Scott said with a shrug. "If we get the opportunity, just be sure to make it something you want."

The opportunity arose about a week after their exams were over. Scott and Stiles were lounging across Scott's bed, reading. Yes, Scott reads for pleasure.

"Hey." They looked up and saw Lydia and Melissa standing in the doorway. 

"Yeah?" Scott asked.

"We need your opinion on something," Melissa told them. 

"Thought you'd never ask," Stiles laughed. 

They sat up and gave expectant looks.

"What do you want to have at the reception?" Lydia asked carefully.

Both of them answered immediately and at the same time. Scott said," tacos," and Stiles replied, "chicken nuggets." They turned to look at each other and grinned before looking back at Lydia and Melissa who looked two seconds from facepalming. "Chicken nuggets," Scott said and Stiles changed his answer to "tacos!" They snorted the both blurted out, "PIZZA!" The sad part was that they were being completely serious. 

"Are you two insane?" Lydia shouted, exasperated. 

"Lydia, sweetheart, I've got this," Melissa assured her. She turned to the boys. "ARE YOU TWO INSANE? YOU DON'T HAVE PIZZA OR TACOS OR CHICKEN FREAKING NUGGETS AT A WEDDING RECEPTION," she screamed at them. Melissa never shouted, so both of them were stunned. "Now pick something normal to have at a reception."

"We... we'll think about it and get back to you," Scott said with a nervous gulp. 

"Good," Lydia said smugly. "Here's some options for you." She threw them a folder. 

Once they were gone, Stiles sighed. "Shit. I wanted chicken nuggets."

"And I wanted tacos." 

"And pizza. Just not all mixed together. Chicken nugget pizza tacos sound gross," Stiles snorted. "Eww."

Scott laughed. They ended up narrowing it down to grilled chicken or steak since that was as close to their first choices as they could get. And Stiles hated fish, so that was a no go.

They were only asked simple questions after that. 

Kira asked them what sort of flowers they wanted. 

Stiles replied, "Kira, we're guys, does it really look like we care about flowers? Surprise us."

Allison asked them whether they like blue or red. For what reason, they didn't know. They did rock, paper, scissors and decided the best two out of three would win. Blue won. 

Lydia turned up with blue ties one day and asked if they were good enough for them. It wasn't good enough for Stiles.

"I want a bow tie, Lydia," he complained loudly. 

She rolled her eyes. "Bow ties are  _not_ cool, Stiles."

"They are so. Bow ties. Are. Cool," he said enunciating each word with purpose.

Scott nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'll find you a damn matching bow tie!" Lydia snapped. She left muttering about morons.

Then they were asked about guests. Obviously everyone in the know was coming. Melissa's friends, a few people from the sheriff's station.

"I talked to your dad, Scott," Melissa said one day. "We're going to invite your grandparents. You haven't seen them since before the divorce."

"Fine by me," Scott said.

He never really liked his grandparents that much. They were kind of mean. Melissa's parents died when he was little and left their house to her. He couldn't remember them much, but he loved them. He loved his grandparents on his dad's side, but not that much. He was actually surprised they were still alive because he hadn't heard from them in so long.

About a week and a half before the big day that was forced upon them.. (the date that was set was the first of July.. they had no say in it.) A huge pile of lumber, stones, and other building supplies turned up in the backyard. That was the day Scott and Stiles were kicked out of the house and forced to stay at Stiles'. Derek, Isaac, and the twins were going to be doing whatever it was that needed to be done in the yard. Danny was probably going to help, as were Chris, the sheriff, and Scott's dad. Cora was going to be supervising the work and reporting to Lydia on it. 

"At least we got a say in it," Scott sighed.

"Yeah, food and colors, woooo," Stiles cheered sarcastically. 

"And you got a bow tie."

Stiles shrugged. "Small miracles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have inadvertently stole, "always and forever" from The Originals haha.. and yes, "bow ties are cool" is from Doctor Who, as you probably already know :)
> 
> Wedding in the next chapter. :D
> 
> There's no huge conflict in this fic really. Its just them living their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the wedding.. Now, keep in mind, I've never been to a wedding, I don't know much about what happens except for what I've seen on tv.. I just went with what felt right. Obviously they're not going to have a normal wedding anyway. Right?
> 
> I tried to casually throw in answers to any questions like "how did Lydia know what size suits?" and "why was there no rehearsal?" So there's a reason for all of that.

The big day started when Scott was kidnapped.. by a gaggle of girls. First thing in the morning. He and Stiles were practically wrapped around one another on Stiles' tiny bed when he was pried away. There was a lot of swearing as well. He and Stiles exchanged a terrified look as Scott was dragged through the door. 

"Why am I being manhandled into a car?" Scott snapped. 

The question was met with immediate silence. 

"Because its fun," Allison finally answered with a shrug. "Now shut up."

"You belong to us now," Cora said with a wicked smile as the door was shut behind Scott.

Scott was honestly thinking he'd rather be kidnapped by hunters. Okay, maybe not really, but still. 

"We'll be taking care of Stiles," Kira assured him. Allison nodded. 

Lydia turned to Allison and Kira standing outside the car. "I'll be back in a little while to see your progress on Stiles." 

"Have fun!" they called as the car pulled away.

They drove down the street and the silence in the car was deafening for a few minutes. 

"Why are we being separated? I really don't like being dragged out of bed and kidnapped," Scott said angrily.

While they were waiting at a red light, Lydia turned to look at him. "First off, Scott, its almost noon. We let you get your rest for today. Second, you know how its considered bad luck for the bride and groom to see one another before the wedding?" Scott nodded. "We'll we're not taking any chances. You two can't see each other until _you_ walk down that aisle."

Scott nodded again then stopped suddenly. "Wait, what? The bride walks down the aisle, right? Are you calling me the bride?"

"Scott, there is no bride in this situation, we had to shake things up. You'll see what happens," Cora assured him. "Only the pack knows how this is going to go, besides you and Stiles."

"Uh, don't people normally have wedding rehearsals?" Scott asked suddenly.

Lydia sighed. "The keyword there is 'normal,' Scott. Yes,  _normal_ people do. This is not normal, none of us are. You didn't expect to have a normal wedding did you?"

Truth be told, he hadn't thought much about the normalcy of it. 

The two girls ushered him out of the car and straight up to his room. He wasn't allowed to see the backyard. He wasn't even allowed do anything for himself.. except go to the bathroom. Lydia had Cora force him into a chair and she attacked him with all manner of things. She practically gave him a manicure.. Well okay, she _did_ give him one. And she threatened to castrate him if his claws came out and ruined it. 

"Its not like you need them anyway," she said with terrifying grin. He gulped loudly. 

He feared she might try to put makeup on him. If she did, he'd plan on jumping out of the window. Luckily no such thing happened. She shoved him into the shower with a lot of protests and when that was over, the torture continued. She did all sorts of terrible things to his skin. Apparently his skin was dry. It wasn't _that_ bad. It was probably like moisturizers and shit. He never found out though because every time he asked what she was doing, he received a glare. 

The last thing she did before forcing him into his monkey suit was to assault his hair. If she tried to cut it, he was going to escape. She didn't. She just combed it and put gel in it.. as if he didn't know how to do that on his own. 

Lydia stepped back to look at her handiwork. "Fantastic! I'll send your mom up and head on over to check on how its going with Stiles. You just relax, we'll head on over when we're ready."

With that she was gone. Cora headed down the hall to get ready as well. Scott just flopped down in the chair in the corner. 

Melissa came in and saw the stoic look on his face. "You look so handsome," she said happily. "What's the matter?"

"I was molested all morning," he frowned. "I can't wait to get this day over with."

"Aww, come on Scott, you'll be happy that you went through all of this after its over."

He got to his feet and gave her a hug.

* * *

Stiles' day started much the same. After witnessing Scott being ripped out of his arms and kidnapped by the girls he laid back down on the bed dreading what was next. 

"Come on, let's get started," Allison's voice said from the door causing him to jump.

He sat up and looked at her. She and Kira were standing in the door with smiles. Genuine smiles. Not evil ones. 

"No offense, but why are  you two stuck with me while Cora and Lydia are with Scott?"

Allison shrugged. "We figured it was better that way. You had a crush on both Lydia  _and_ Cora. Wouldn't it be weird to have your ex-crushes get you ready for your wedding?"

"And," Kira added, "Allison used to go out with Scott and it seemed that we might have a thing too before he realized how much he loved you.. So that would've gotten weird too."

Stiles stared at them. "Well, okay then."

The moment he stood up, Allison shoved him into his computer chair. 

"Your nails look terrible, do you bite them or something?" 

"Oh, no. You are  _not_ giving me a manicure." _  
_

He got a manicure.

His morning went much the same way as Scott's. It was as though he and Scott were mentally linked because they even complained about the exact same things. 

"I swear to God, if you attempt to put makeup on me, I will jump out of the window and hope for a quick death."

"Its not makeup, Stiles," Kira reassured him. 

Whatever it was, it smelled like absolute shit. 

They finally forced him into the suit and Allison adjusted his bow tie for him.

"Cute," she said with a smile. "We were hesitant about the bow tie, but you make it work."

"I gotta say, I was expecting a tux and not a monkey suit," Stiles admitted as he looked in the mirror. 

"Actually, I put a lot of thought into it," Lydia's voice said from the door. "While we're going for fancy, I didn't want to do too fancy because I still want you two to be comfortable."

Stiles was a little speechless at that. "Aww, thanks Lyd- hey, wait a second, how did you get our sizes? We never tried anything on."

Lydia gave him a big smile. "I have my ways."

She drugged them. Though she'd never admit it it. One night when they all had dinner together, she spiked their drinks with something to knock them out and had Isaac and Derek help with measuring them. It was a very thorough process. And somehow she managed to get suits that fit perfectly. 

"Now, go wait downstairs," Allison said. "Show your dad how handsome you are. We're all ready, we just need to change into our dresses."

He left them to do what they needed to do and headed down to the living room where his dad was already waiting, ready to go.

Sheriff Stilinski whistled. "Damn, those girls do a good job. Think I should ask them to dress me for the annual charity fundraiser?"

"If you value your masculinity, don't," Stiles warned. "They might give you a manicure." He shuddered.

It took twenty minutes for the girls to come down. All were wearing matching dresses. Their dresses also seemed to match what Stiles was wearing.

"Are you supposed to be like bridesmaids for the non-existent bride?" he asked.

"Theoretical bridesmaids I guess," Lydia said. 

"Groomsmaids," Allison added thoughtfully. "We did dress you guys after all."

"And what about a best man? Do I get one? Or does Scott get one? Or both of us?"

Allison smiled. "Well, if you weren't together, you'd be each other's best man. Since you can't be now, we made adjustments. Isaac is Scott's best man and yours is Derek. I've seen how close you two have grown. Not so secretly nerding out over things."

Stiles couldn't argue with that. "So when can I see Scott?" 

"When he walks down that aisle," Lydia replied. 

"Wait.. what? You're making Scott walk down the aisle like a bride? With his dad?"

"His mom," Kira piped up. 

"Stiles, it was a difficult choice, but we thought it would be nice if Melissa walked Scott down the aisle. A bride usually does that with her dad but you're both guys. Scott's mom... you know..." Lydia trailed off.

"Oh.." He didn't know what else to say. He had no problem with it, but he knew what she meant. Scott had his mom. Stiles didn't. Thinking about that was... not a good thing to think about at the moment. He blinked to get rid of tears threatening to fall. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Scott sat in his room with his mom. He could hear the girls and Stiles arrive. Stiles was ushered through the house, complaining loudly. Other people were starting to show up as well. 

He heard Stiles gasp "holy shit!" Why? He didn't know. 

A few minutes later, Lydia came up. 

"Stiles said 'holy shit' because of the yard. Its beautiful. I just told Stiles. The others already know. I know how things may go, especially with alcohol involved so I took precautions. I found a little something and spiked all of the beverages. It'll mess with people's minds and bend them to an extent. I'll take care of it if anything happens."

Lydia really was a genius that thought of everything. 

Then it was finally time. Scott and his mom headed downstairs. 

"I'm sorry about screwing everything up originally," he admitted to her.

"Its fine, sweetheart. As long as you and Stiles don't regret it. This is mostly for the memories anyway. Wouldn't you much rather remember this than a cheap dingy chapel in Vegas?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but it'll make for a good story one day!"

They shared a laugh as they walked through the kitchen. 

Scott gasped at the sight of his backyard. It looked completely different. Stone path led from the deck down the center of the yard to where a white gazebo stood. The fence surrounding the yard was even painted white and lined with strings of lights. Obviously they weren't on since it was still day. The flower beds were filled with beautiful rose bushes. There were even some around the gazebo. A tree of some sort stood nearby, full of white flowers. At the far end of the yard, tables were laid out. Lydia had planned it all. They didn't even have to move that far for the reception. 

Then he realized Danny standing nearby with a camera, filming him. Danny winked at him. 

Stiles was standing next to the gazebo looking pretty damn handsome. Derek and Isaac stood nearby. All of the girls seemed to be seated in the front row. Deaton was standing on the stairs of the gazebo. That confused Scott. 

The moment their feet touched the new stone walkway, a piano started playing. It was the usual wedding shit. It was rather soothing to his nerves. Scott looked around trying to find it because he hadn't noticed it before. When he found it, he saw Kira's mom playing it. A fox playing the piano. That was kind of funny. 

Scott didn't get nervous easily, but he tried to not make eye contact with the crowd of people. He kept his eyes on Stiles the entire time. He was barely aware of his mom unlooping their arms and heading to her seat in the front. 

He nodded at Isaac and at Derek before shooting a smile at Stiles.

"You clean up nice," Stiles said with a grin. 

"So do you," Scott replied. Then he turned to Deaton. "So you do weddings on the side? What can't you do?"

"I was wondering the same," Stiles admitted. 

Deaton chuckled. "I don't do weddings. I became ordained just for yours," the vet admitted. "And I can't do everything, Scott. I just try to broaden my life in general by trying a little of everything. Now, let's begin."

The actual ceremony went by pretty damn fast. Deaton read the usual crap that's read at weddings. Lucas came up with their rings. He was about ten now and still the best. He decided to add his own twist to handing over the rings. He clutched them to his chest and said "precious," in a creepy voice before handing them over.

" _Lord of the Rings_ reference!" Stiles cried. "We taught you so well. I think I'll call you Frodo now." Lucas grinned at that.

He and Lucas shared a fist bump and Lucas went back to his seat. 

When Deaton said they could kiss, they got their revenge. It wasn't a kiss. They had a full blown make out session in front of like thirty people. Neither of them felt awkward about it afterward either. Someone even wolf whistled. They only broke away when Deaton coughed. 

The girls getting them ready took longer than they actually thought. The sun was starting to set when the crowd rose to their feet and dispersed.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Lydia asked.

Stiles shrugged. "Guess not. This is pretty amazing though," he said looking around the yard. 

"So Derek built this stuff?" Scott asked her.

"Yeah, I did," Derek replied coming up behind them. "With help, of course. Isaac, the twins, both of your dads. Cora was the... supervisor."

"Damn straight!" Cora called from where she was talking to some Isaac and Allison. 

There was a lot of hugging. Mostly from pack and parents. Scott steered clear of his grandparents that showed up. He held Stiles' hand the whole time and didn't let go. No matter how sweaty his hand was. And it was pretty moist. 

"About time you asswipes did something about this," a familiar voice said behind them.

They spun around quickly.

"Jackson?" 

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked. 

"I'm here for your wedding, dip shit," Jackson snarked. 

"Obviously, but why?"

He shrugged. "To gloat. I called it first."

" _What_?" both of them asked.

"Hey, Danny?" he called over his shoulder. Danny headed over. "Didn't I say there was something between these two? Sophomore year."

Danny nodded. "He did."

"How'd this dick realize before us?" Stiles muttered. 

"Hey, I'm standing right here!" Jackson snapped.

"Yep, he's still a dick," Scott snorted. 

Jackson snarled, eyes flashing blue. Scott countered him by growling, his eyes turned red. Jackson blinked and stepped back.

"You only came here to start something, didn't you?" Scott asked. "How'd you even know?"

"I told him," Danny admitted. "And then I talked to Lydia."

Jackson's eyes flickered to Lydia who had her arm wrapped around Aiden's waist. His jealously was evident. "I didn't come here to start something, Scott," Jackson sighed. "I came because we're kind of friends, okay?"

Scott smiled and gave him a one arm hug. "Thanks, man. And even though she's with Aiden, you should still talk to her." Jackson nodded. "And try not to start anything, Aiden's a hothead and I know you don't want to mess up that suit that probably costs more than a semester of college."

"Thanks," Jackson said and he walked away with Danny.

Allison and Isaac came up to them almost as soon as they walked away.

"Lydia allowed you to have a little breather, thanks to me. I talked her into it. Now we'll have the reception and make speeches about the two of you."

"Nothing embarrassing, I hope," Stiles said hopefully. 

Isaac smirked. "You're not getting off that easy, Stiles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now let's see what goes down at the reception. I have a feeling some embarrassing shit will happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this as outrageous and funny, with just a hint of seriousness. It honestly might get a little cracky and ridiculous at points, but I hope you find it hilarious though. Its honestly like the stupidest thing ever, but I laughed several times when I was writing it.

There were always best man speeches at weddings. Scott knew that much. How this was going to go, he had no idea. Lydia had completely surprised him and Stiles so far. Everyone had taken their seats after what felt like forever. Scott was starving he wanted food. Luckily that happened first. His mom and Lydia had arranged catering that was completely delicious. Stiles sucked down two glasses of wine.. and Stiles hated wine. Scott allowed himself to have a few drinks. He refused to get drunk ever again.

Lydia and Melissa came up with the seating arrangements. The head table where he and Stiles were seated consisted of their two best men, the sheriff, and Melissa. Their self-proclaimed 'groomsmaids' were seated at the nearest table. The twins, Danny, Jackson and Chris Argent were at a table together. That was probably a little awkward. Scott's dad, his wife (he and Chelsea got married the summer after they graduated), Lucas and Scott's grandparents sat at a table together. Scott could hear them audibly complaining. A few other familiar faces stood out among the crowd. Next to Deaton was his morally ambiguous sister, Ms. Morrell. The Yukimuras, Coach Finstock, a few members of their high school lacrosse team, a few deputies from the sheriff's station and a couple of friends of Melissa's were there. 

Then the embarrassment started. 

Derek stood up and Stiles gave him a glare, daring him to say something embarrassing. Derek seemed like he was going to take the challenge. He had a microphone in hand, Lydia went all out for this. 

"So, I guess I'm supposed to tell a story involving Scott and Stiles, right?" he began awkwardly. "I guess I'll start with how I met them. I found them wandering around my property looking for Scott's inhaler. They didn't even run when they saw me. I could've been a serial killer for all they knew. And speaking of serial killers, these two chuckle heads had me wanted for murder..  _Twice_." Derek totally loosened up for this. He wasn't all stiff and boring. He was smiling and everything. 

"We said we were sorry!" Stiles interrupted. Scott sat there silently choking back a laugh.

Derek shook his head. "Actually, you _didn't_. Either time."

"Oh.." Stiles snatched the microphone from Derek. "In that case, I publicly apologize for framing Derek Lee Hale for murder.. twice. Even though the second time it was Scott's fault."

Derek grabbed the microphone and pulled it back. "My middle name is _not_ Lee."

"Well, it is in my mind!" Stiles said trying to wrestle the mic back. Derek let go and it smacked Stiles in the face causing him to fall back into his chair with a horrible noise over the speakers that caused everyone to clap their hands over their ears. Scott tried to cover his mouth  so Stiles wouldn't see him smiling. 

With an eye roll, Derek grabbed the microphone again. "You're lucky I can't tell the _really_ embarrassing story, Stiles."

Scott knew what he meant and he was glad. It was an April Fool's day prank that was surprisingly initiated by Derek. Two years previously a couple days after April Fool's so that it wouldn't be too suspicious, Derek informed him of a 'werewolf tradition' his family used to do. It involved getting naked and going for a swim under the light of the full moon. He and Stiles were stupid enough to fall for it because Derek was always serious, so they believed him. Derek told them the alpha and his or her significant other went first. They stripped their clothes off and tip toed toward the water (which was cold as shit). When they turned around, the entire pack was gone and so were their clothes. It was April and chilly, but luckily it wasn't freezing. They spent half an hour bumbling through the woods naked before finding the pack by the cars laughing at them. The whole thing was very werewolf-y and otherwise unshareable with the present crowd.

"Anyway," Derek continued, "I couldn't stand either of them at first but Scott ended up being like the little brother I never had and Stiles is pretty much the best friend anyone could ask for." There was a simultaneous ' _awww_.' "I think I'll leave it there, I think I've embarrassed Stiles enough already."

"You forgot the part where you nerd out together over comic books," Lydia called. 

"Lydia, we don't 'nerd out.' Derek and I appreciate fine art whereas you do not," Stiles shouted at her. 

Derek nodded in agreement and leaned over to hand the microphone to Isaac, who glowered at Stiles. Scott was kind of lucky that he sat between Stiles and Isaac. That would probably turn into a wrestling match if Stiles wanted that mic again. 

"Hello," Isaac said shyly. "Much like Derek, I couldn't stand Scott or Stiles at first. I lost my dad, I was going through a tough time and Scott showed that he cared for me, even though I was a dick to him. I still hated Stiles though, even after Scott and his mom took me in and made me family. After a while though, Stiles and I became friends. How? I don't know. We just stopped bickering eventually I guess. They're both pretty much my best friends now."

"Aww, Isaac, I didn't know you loved us so much!" Stiles fake cooed. 

"Shush," Scott whispered.

Isaac narrowed his eyes and smiled. "I'm not going to share a single story about them. I couldn't think of one that did justice to these two. I will, however, share a few small ones."

"I'm going to kill you and make a pelt from your fur coat," Stiles grumbled. Scott popped him upside the head. 

"One night, a couple years ago, I was sleeping in my room and I woke up. Then I heard this noise that was obviously coming from Scott's room. I was a little hesitant because these two can be a little loud with their... activities, sometimes, but it didn't sound like that. I hope neither of them hate me too much for sharing this, but when I peeked into Scott's room, Scott was consoling Stiles, who must've had a bad dream. I'm not sharing this to embarrass either of them, but honestly? It was probably one of the sweetest things I've ever seen. It really shows how much these two love one another. They always have even though it wasn't always in a 'let's get married!' sort of way."

"Isaac," Scott mumbled, embarrassed. 

"Its true, Scott," Isaac snorted. "Now, I know everyone wants some embarrassing stuff, so I'll share one each for both of them. Nothing too embarrassing because I want to continue living." Both Scott and Stiles were giving him a warning look but he just shrugged and continued. "Scott... Let's see, oh yeah, the day he was working on his bike in the driveway."

"No!" Scott said loudly. "That was supposed to be between me and you. Not even Stiles knew about that."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "You're keeping secrets, Scotty?"

"You can't blame him, Stiles. I don't know how he managed it. I don't recall where you were on this particular day, but Scott was replacing a part on his bike. I was mowing the grass for Melissa a few feet away when he climbed onto the bike and went to test drive it. He started driving and his pants were ripped clean off. What made it worse was the fact that he _wasn't wearing underwear._ Like I said, I don't know  _how_ he managed to have that happen, but it was hilarious."

"I hate you," Scott muttered. It wasn't his fault he couldn't find any clean underwear that day. And who could've expected that? Having your pants ripped off like that was something that only happened on tv. 

"No you don't!" Isaac laughed. "And Stiles.. I wasn't there for this, I heard about it later on. We had this friend, Erica, who's no longer with us. She and our other friend Boyd, who also is no longer with us, were amazing people. We miss them dearly. Erica was involved in this story." This next part of the story was adjusted to leave out supernatural elements. "We can only guess what caused this to happen because Erica never told me _why._ My personal guess is that Stiles was staring at her breasts." Stiles scoffed loudly at that accusation. "Erica beat Stiles unconscious and threw him into a dumpster. I'm not going to say something like 'haha, Stiles was beat up by a girl,' because, if I'm going to be honest, all of our lady friends could kick my butt at anytime. The point is that Stiles was thrown into a dumpster full of garbage."

"Hey!" Stiles protested loudly. 

Scott laughed and Stiles turned to him with a hurt expression. 

"Sorry," Scott said, "but you have to admit, it was funny."

"She hit me in the head with a part she ripped from my jeep. I miss Erica a lot, but that fucking hurt."

Allison took the microphone next. She didn't embarrass them at all. She just mentioned how Scott was her first love and that she would always love him, but she was glad that he finally moved on. "I never said it, but I felt like I was intruding on Scott and Stiles' relationship, even when they were just best friends," she said. Then she finished by calling Stiles 'adorkable.'

They knew they were in trouble when Lydia took the microphone next. Stiles actually slid down his chair and was tempted to hide under the table before Lydia called him out on it. 

"Its a known fact that Stiles had a crush on me for years," she began. Stiles groaned. "I love him dearly, but like a brother or something, so I was finally glad when he got over it. Scott is an absolute sweetheart, kind of like a cute puppy." Scott felt hot all of a sudden. "But enough of how I feel about them, let's get to embarrassing them!" 

"Go for it!" Cora yelled. 

"Shit," Stiles muttered.

"On this particular day, Stiles was sick and Scott stayed home to care for him. Allison, Kira, and myself went to go check on them. The bedroom is completely empty when we arrive, but wait, there's noise in the bathroom. I go into the bathroom and what do I find? Scott and Stiles doing it in the shower."

"Lydia!" Scott interrupted loudly. "That story is not appropriate and also, that's  _not_ what happened. Stiles was sick and he needed a shower. I gave him a shower. There was nothing funny going on." 

"Really? Because that's not what it looked like because you had your hand-"

"Okay! Someone take the mic from her!" Stiles cried. 

"But I'm not finished!" Lydia protested. 

"Yes, you are," Scott and Stiles said in unison.

Scott practically vaulted over the table and grabbed for the microphone. The rest of the wedding guests didn't exist anymore. There was a struggle for the mic. Scott didn't want to hurt Lydia, so he didn't try  _too_ hard. Stiles ended up at this side and they kind of had a three way struggle. Stiles and Lydia were bickering like brother and sister. 

"For the record, Lydia and Aiden spent junior and senior year doing it on Coach Finstock's desk," Stiles blurted into the microphone. 

Lydia looked appalled and Aiden muttered "oh my God."

Scott heard Lucas quietly ask his parents, "what does 'doing it' mean?"

Coach Finstock, seriously who even invited him, yelled, "YOU WHAT???"

"You and Scott did it as well," Lydia shouted. She pulled the mic closer and asked, "anyone else have anything to say?"

Both Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski said the usual sappy thing about their babies growing up and everything. 

Lucas asked for the microphone at one point and said, "Scott and Stiles are the bestest big brothers ever."

Everyone "aww'd" at that.

The twins wanted to thank Scott and, to an extent, Stiles for giving them a second chance and a place where they felt like they belonged. 

After that, there was cake and dancing. Stiles was a fantastic dancer, but Scott kinda sucked at slow dancing. He'd done it before, but it was so awkward. Both of them just ended up awkwardly flailing around amid other people acting like goofballs. After that, it was all uneventful until it happened.

Jackson made his move to talk to Lydia. Whatever happened, Scott didn't know, but Jackson and Aiden were throwing punches. It hadn't quite reached the level of rolling on the ground attempting to murder each other. Danny and Ethan had stepped in and were stopping them. Jackson would never hurt Danny and Ethan had Aiden calmed down. Then Lydia pulled Jackson into the house for a private moment. 

A little while later, they came back out and Lydia had a package in her hand. It was a tall, red, circular box with a white ribbon on it. 

"Hey, I found this on the porch. Its got your names on it," she said. "I don't know who left it."

Stiles took it and opened it. There was a vase of flowers inside. That struck them all as weird. A few of them gathered around to watch Stiles open it. There was a card attached to the glass vase inside. Stiles went to read it:

_Congratulations,_

_G.A._

Stiles took that in and looked up to see Scott, Jackson, Aiden, and Ethan and having some sort of reaction. Their eyes were glowing. He didn't understand what happened until he started having trouble breathing. He'd never had any allergy before, but then he understood.

"Shit! Its wolfsbane." 

He threw the vase over the fence where it shattered on the neighbor's patio. 

The initials on the card were temporarily pushed out of his mind as he, Lydia and Danny tried to get the situation under control. Last time Scott came into contact with wolfsbane, he was moody and almost bit Stiles' head off. Who knew how the others would react. Luckily Lydia's precautions weren't needed. Everything turned out fine. 

It was almost midnight when everyone left, but Lydia planned an after party for the pack and family. Seriously, who the fuck had an after party after a wedding? Hadn't there been enough with the actual wedding then the reception that was... interesting? Scott and Stiles were both dead on their feet. Lucas passed out in a half finished piece of cake and had to be taken upstairs to bed earlier in the evening. Sheriff Stilinski wandered into the house and was napping on the couch.

Scott got the feeling Stiles was hiding as the night wore on. He pulled Lydia away and talked to her in private. Scott didn't have the heart to listen in on the conversation. He trusted Stiles. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. My allergies hit me hard and my medication makes me tired. I write the most at night and I've been going to sleep earlier because of the pills. 
> 
> This has a time jump halfway through :) I hope you like Scott and Stiles' career path.

Scott and Stiles weren't going to do a honeymoon for reasons until they were forced into it though when the pack chipped in and paid for a weekend trip to the beach. They postponed it long enough to spend the Fourth of July with the pack and their families so that they could have their annual cookout complete with fireworks.

The day after the wedding, Stiles said he needed to go do something. Scott was still suspicious, but he did trust Stiles. 

"You're not doing anything stupid, right?"

Stiles shook his head. "Never." 

Either Stiles had gotten even better at lying or he was telling the truth. Either way, Scott didn't see any reason to stop him. Stiles kissed him and headed out. 

Stiles went by to pick Lydia up as soon as he left Scott. She was waiting by the edge of the street with Allison. Stiles groaned.

"Don't worry, I'm with you on this," Allison told him. "That dick isn't getting away with what he did this time."

Lydia nodded and said, "ditch the jeep, its too recognizable. We need something that blends in more in case this goes wrong and we have to make a get away."

That was reassuring. They took Allison's car. 

At the nursing home, they got out and Stiles and Allison headed for the front door. 

"What are you doing?" Lydia whisper-yelled.She jerked her head and got them to follow her around a corner. They stopped at a side door. "Tap into that werewolf hearing and make sure the coast is clear. 

Stiles did as told. A cart was rolled by inside then after that, there was silence. Lydia pulled out some things and started picking the lock.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Stiles asked. 

She shrugged. "Youtube video. I had a few minutes to spare." 

Once inside, she handed them little charms.

"Lydia, what is this supposed to do?" Allison asked.

"It won't make us invisible, but no one will see us. I don't know how to explain it."

"Like a perception filter from _Doctor Who_?" Stiles recalled.

Lydia nodded. "Yeah. If we're dealing with this supernatural crap, I figured I might as well find things to help us out. This, unfortunately, only renders us unseen to humans. So move slow, don't touch anyone or anything and don't say anything."

Allison lead the way to their destination. She was the only one of them that had been there before. 

The three of them walked through the open door of a room at the end of the hall. The old man in the wheelchair staring out of the window seemed to sense their presence.

"I figured I'd be seeing you after the little gift I sent for you," he said, slowly turning around. His eyes widened. "I was actually expecting Scott."

"You get us instead," Stiles said venomously. "Scott didn't see the card, he doesn't know who sent the wolfsbane. You threatened my husband.. wow, I still can't get used to saying that.. and my friends. Why?"

Gerard raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think?" He hacked into a tissue and it came away dripping with black goo. "What are you going to do about it, Mr. Stilinski. You can't beat your way out of a wet paper bag. You have to have two girls to protect you."

Stiles stalked over and pushed Gerard's wheelchair back until it was against the wall. "I didn't come here for your insults."

"I admire your undying loyalty to those mutts," Gerard spat. "You could've made a good hunter if we got to you first." Clearly he forgot that he wanted to be one of those 'mutts.'

What the old man didn't expect was being lifted effortlessly and slammed against the wall. He was a little stunned when Stiles' eyes flashed. "I should kill you, I really should. You see these eyes?" he growled. "They're blue. Want to know why?"

Gerard didn't speak. Stiles let him go and the man fell back into the wheelchair. 

Stiles turned to the girls. "Have you noticed that everything that's happened to us is  _his fault_? Whether it was directly or indirectly? He's the one that turned Kate into a lunatic that killed Derek's family. That led to Peter being a crazy alpha then Derek biting Jackson to turn into the kanima. He blinded Deucalion which led to him starting the alpha pack. That led to Jennifer Blake sacrificing all of those innocent people and us having to sacrifice ourselves to save our parents. That caused us to give power to the nemeton and release the nogitsune which would've otherwise stayed buried." 

He had been thinking about all of that for quite a long time.

Both girls were thinking everything over. Shock registered on both of their faces because neither of them had really thought about that before. 

"Stiles.. you're absolutely right," Allison said.

Lydia fixed Gerard with a death stare. "You piece of shit," she spat venomously before walking over and bitch slapping him. "We  _should_ kill you."

"We've never killed anyone before," Allison said. "He's not worth changing that."

"You two haven't. I have remember? Scott and I ripped Peter to shreds."

"I wouldn't really count Peter since he should've been dead already," Allison said. Lydia nodded in agreement.

"You don't have the guts to kill me," Gerard challenged. 

"Don't tempt me, you bastard," Stiles growled.

"Do it," Allison said. Stiles turned to her with wide eyes. "He deserves it. You're right."

"What are you going to do? Rip my throat out with your claws? Once wind of that gets out, this town will be swarming with hunters."

Stiles shook his head. "Its too quick. Any ideas girls?"

"Of course," Lydia said. "I even came prepared." She reached into her bag and pulled out the wolfsbane. "Wolfsbane is poisonous to humans too, so this will poison him and slowly kill him if we shove enough down his throat. Open his mouth."

Stiles pulled his shirt up over his face so that he didn't have a reaction and pried Gerard's mouth open. Lydia shoved the plant in and Stiles forced him to chew. 

"Swallow," Stiles ordered. He squeezed the old man's jaw in the right place. 

"Enjoy your slow death, _Grandpa_ ," Allison said with malice. 

Stiles couldn't keep secrets from Scott. Especially not one that big. He ended up coming clean that night.

"I killed Gerard," he admitted with a small voice.

"What?" Scott asked. 

"Well, he's not dead yet. He will be. We shoved wolfsbane down his throat. He's the one that sent the flowers last night to the wedding. I know how you disapprove of killing, but I had to. I'm so sorry, Scotty."

Scott stared at him in shock. "Wait, what? Why?"

Stiles told Scott exactly what happened. 

"So you practically killed him in cold blood?" Scott asked, still in shock.

Stiles nodded slowly. "Its Gerard fucking Argent, Scott. Be as mad at me as you need to be, but I don't regret it. He's ruined all of our lives, even before the two of us were drawn into this supernatural crap."

Scott surprised him by giving him a hug. 

"I won't pretend I'm not disappointed in you, but you're right, it was Gerard. And I can't be disappointed in just you. Its Allison and Lydia too."

"So.." Stiles said with a cross between a frown and a grin. "I take it this means we'll be punished. You'll go all alpha on us?"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can't really do much to the girls. I'm not going to hit them and they are adults.. But you? Yeah, I think you should be punished." He gave Stiles a look that practically said 'kinky.'

"What are you going to me?" 

"You trust that I won't maul you to death, right?" Stiles nodded. "Isaac," Scott called, "either put in some headphones and blast some music or go for a thirty minute walk."

"Thanks for the warning," Isaac called back. 

Scott bought out the handcuffs that they hadn't used in a very long time. He cuffed Stiles to his pull up bar in the bathroom door... naked. 

"We should really think about getting our own place and learn how to, you know, adult," Stiles said as Scott rummaged for something behind him. 

"Good idea. I mean, its one thing to live at home while in college, but once you're married, its a little weird. Let's at least find an apartment before the semester starts... Ah ha!" Ge finally found what he was looking for. 

Stiles groaned. "This is so uncomfortable!"

"Exactly. Part of the punishment." He had been kidnapped and chained up before after all. "So ready to start?"

"Uh, start what? This is gonna be kinky sex right?"

Scott didn't reply right away. "Afterward, yes. Right now, its punishment time. This is gonna hurt, probably a lot, okay? But I'm not going to hurt you too bad and your slightly accelerated healing will kick in and I'll take the pain away if it gets to be too much. When we're done, I'll make you feel good."

"Okay.. but what's going to hurt?" Stiles asked trying to break his neck to look behind him.

"Just brace yourself."

Scott held the leather belt in his hand and swung it, none too gently, at Stiles' bare ass. The sound was kind of rewarding but the reaction made him feel bad.

"OWWW!" Stiles screamed.

"Keep it down," Scott reprimanded. "You want the neighbors calling the cops thinking someone's being murdered?"

Stiles might've whimpered a little. "Sorry."

Scott swung the belt again. This time, not as hard. Stiles still made a noise of pain. His ass was really red, but the color was fading pretty quickly compared to a normal person.

"You're not gonna murder an old geezer ever again, are you?" Scott asked as he swung again. Stiles shook his head. "What's that?"

"No," Stiles choked out.

"A-Are you crying?"

"No," Stiles sniffed. 

Okay, that was definitely enough. Sure he only got four swings in, but making Stiles cry wasn't on the to do list. That was something that was kind of hard and something he hated seeing. Stiles was confused when the handcuffs clicked open.

"You're done?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to make you cry, so now I'll make it up to you. Sound good?"

Scott actually kissed Stiles' ass, hoping to make it feel better. Of course Stiles had to ruin the moment by saying "I figured you'd be above ass kissing, Scotty."

* * *

 

Lucas' thirteen birthday was on a Tuesday, so they had a little family thing that evening. On the weekend though, Scott and Stiles took him out for some good old fashioned bro time. Or at least tried to. They were twenty-five now, so they tried to make it not weird. 

The three of them went up camping a hour away from home. They went all out for it. Scott went and bought a small grill and they had a little cook out. They did no fishing because Stiles despised fish with a passion. He had no reason for it. He just did. (Best not to ask any questions unless you want a rant.) All cell phones were off.

You're probably wonder about their life choices. Well, before their final year of college, they got an apartment. Melissa told them she would pass the house on to them whenever they decided to start a family somehow. Scott really planned on being a veterinarian.. until he found out it required even more school. Stiles had no plans to go into law enforcement and actually had no idea what to do with his life, which was kinda sad as a college senior..

But there was another supernatural related attack on the Beacon County Sheriff's Department. That changed things. Both of their dad's were injured. Only one deputy died in the attack. They never even found out what it was that attacked. Sheriff Stilinski was tempted to tell the entire station about the supernatural, Deputy Parrish found out during the attack and took it as well as one would expect. Naturally it was agreed upon that it wouldn't go over too well. 

In light of those events, Scott and Stiles went into the law enforcement business. Not as deputies.. Not as FBI Agents.. But as detectives. Private detectives really. Stiles actually described them as supernatural versions of Sherlock and Watson.. They may have had a fight over who was Sherlock and who was Watson. They compromised and decided it depended on the situation. 

They were only camping for the weekend, so on the first of their two nights, they had hotdogs. There was a game of rock, paper, scissors to see who did the cooking. Scott won. 

After what felt like forever, the three of them finally sat down to eat. Stiles gave Lucas a beer and told him that he would end him if he told anyone else. 

"I'm thirteen now, when are you going to bite me?" Lucas asked.

Scott literally choked on his hotdog. Stiles spat Coke all over his lap. The two of them stared at one another in horror. 

"Luke..." Scott started. 

"Don't  _Luke_ me, Scott. When I was five, you promised me."

Scott wondered if they were that full of shit when they were thirteen. 

"Dude, how the fuck did you even remember that?" Stiles asked. "The only thing I remember from when I was five was meeting Scott."

"Aww, seriously?" Scott asked. 

"Guys. Am I gonna be a werewolf or not?" Lucas interrupted. 

"No!" both of them said harshly.

"YOU PROMISED!" Lucas shouted, standing up and dumping his plate of chips all over the ground. 

"Dude! You fucking won the state championship for junior archery or whatever last year!" Stiles told him. "You've been taking karate for like eight years. You know enough martial arts to kick a high school senior's ass. Why do you think we wanted you to learn all of that other stuff?"

Nothing was more upsetting than the look of rage on Lucas' face.. "You mean you only got me to learn archery and self-defense crap so I wouldn't want the bite?"

"Well, it was to help you protect yourself too," Scott admitted. "But yeah, we hoped you'd get so interested in that other stuff that you'd change you mind about the bite."

"Then why did you promise me then?"

Scott and Stiles exchanged another look. "You were five, man. You would've thrown a tantrum and cried if we said no at the time."

A devious little smile appeared on Lucas' face and it scared Scott. This kid had been around Stiles and his twisted ways for too long.

"Alright then. How about I give you a choice? Bite me or I tell mom and dad you gave me a beer. That sound good?"

Stiles muttered, "shit."

"Told you not to give him a beer," Scott muttered angrily. Then he spoke to Lucas again. "It could kill you!"

"So what?"

"That's exactly what Jackson said before he was bitten and turned into a freaking lizard-man," Stiles snapped.

Scott had an idea. "Alright big man. You want the bite. I'll give it to you."

Scott shifted and started toward Lucas in the most threatening manner possible. Lucas stumbled over the log he had been sitting on and backed away, a little freaked out. He'd seen Scott like this before, but it had never been directed toward him. 

After getting his message across, Scott said, "I'll make you a deal? Want to hear it?" Lucas nodded nervously. "When we get home, you're going to listen to a story that Derek is going to tell you. If still want it afterward, we'll put it to a vote. And you won't tell dad or your mom about the beer or I'll put my foot up your ass. Got it?"

Lucas nodded again. 

A couple days later, Derek talked Lucas down by telling him about Paige. They did agree on the usual. Scott would bite him if it were a life or death situation. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a little short and convoluted but I hope you like it :)

The supernatural detective thing took off pretty slowly at first. Then it started gaining a lot of attention and not in ways they expected. Sheriff Stilinski paid Scott and Stiles to take on cases.. A few were ones that were obviously supernatural in nature. Though werewolf powers helped solve non-supernatural ones. Eventually people in Beacon Hills realized they specialized in 'weird stuff' and started calling them personally when bizarre things were happening. Stiles was really good at bullshit reasonings for supernatural cases and regular cases solved with werewolf powers so that things would make sense on paper. Everyone bought it. It was like everyone in Beacon Hills knew about the supernatural but they just refused to acknowledge it. 

"It was just a mountain lion that ate your dog," Stiles explained when in reality it was a feral omega that passed through who murdered the poor dog. 

Incidentally, they didn't kill the omega. Derek helped them de-feralize (totally a word that Stiles invented) him, which took a few weeks, and they sent him on his merry way. Scott told him he should find a nice pack to settle down with. 

They ended up getting a lot of calls about ghosts.. which was a much more complex idea than what they have on  _Supernatural_  according to Deaton. There were only two ways for ghosts to appear.. Lydia informed Scott of one. A banshee could summon spirits of the dead with her banshee powers. The other way was if there happened to be a hole in the veil between the worlds. Lydia would've been able to sense that as well and she sensed nothing. Henceforth, there were no ghosts in Beacon Hills... yet. They didn't complain too much because they got paid for doing nothing. 

"No, ma'am," Scott said politely, "your house is  _not_ haunted. Its just your plumbing. You may want to get that checked out."

Stiles groaned about how it was starting to feel like they were Sam and Dean Winchester.. not that he was actually complaining. Being compared to them would be awesome if they were hunters. But they weren't. They didn't hunt anything. Not really. Okay, maybe they did, but still. They tried their best not to have to kill. Only in extreme circumstances.

Both of them looked handsome in their suits and ties (or so they were told). When Cora said they looked like 'sexy Men in Black motherfuckers,' Stiles decided to throw some sunglasses into the mix to make them look even more badass.

After about a year in business (if you could call it that), their horizon's were broadened unexpectedly when they gained the attention of the supernatural community. With that came more money. Cases started pouring in from out of town, never from humans though. Their only human clients were from Beacon Hills (and at least half of those were _still_  'I think my house is haunted.' It was annoying. It was much easier when their clients were already supernatural.)

They never separated to go somewhere alone, only together. Call them paranoid but hey'd learned their lesson in the past about being separated. Due to the fact that they wouldn't split up to tackle different cases, they had a hard time getting to all of them. The furthest was not far from Los Angeles. They didn't go anywhere that would take more than a two day drive.

Their first supernatural client was a skinwalker (which neither Scott nor Stiles knew existed, apparently they were very rare) from a small city about a hundred miles from home. She needed help tracking down another skinwalker that was pulling off crimes . She feared hunters would come and find her instead while looking for the other. She had a family she needed to protect. Sure, her husband was human and her child could be either human or like her, it was too early to know yet, but it didn't matter. Some hunters were ruthless. 

She wasn't even insulted when Stiles asked her to prove her shapeshifting abilities. It was fascinating and weird to watch as she turned into a spitting image of Scott.

"How accurate is it?" Stiles asked. "Could you, uh, pull down your pants?" 

Scott had to thump him over the head for that and profusely apologize to the woman, who was weirded out and turned back to her original form. Yes, _she_ was weirded out, even though Scott reserved the right to be the most weirded out after seeing a woman turn into him. 

It took two days of spying, tracking scents, and following, they managed to find the perpetrator. He seemed to be keeping it pretty low key as though he knew someone was after him. The first day, he snatched a woman's purse in a supermarket while using the guise of a innocent teenager. The second day they watched as he burglarized a home in broad daylight using the form of a woman in a business suit. (Scott and Stiles later found out the woman whose form he used worked at a local bank.) 

The two of them followed him on foot at a distance. Stiles carried a gun loaded with a tranquilizer strong enough to take down an elephant. He was insanely good at shooting a gun. He said it must run in his blood. (Scott wasn't bad either, but he rarely needed to do it.) No matter what happened, Scott had a lock on the scent, which didn't change with each skin change. Halfway down an alley he realized he was being followed so he shed the woman's form and changed into a tall young guy with a buzzcut and ran. 

After a short chase, Stiles made a shot and the guy went down, hard. Scott reached him first and cuffed him. There were bystanders, so they couldn't deal with what they had to until they were away. 

Scott carried him over his shoulder back to the car where he put him on the ground. The cuffs were special, made of silver and embedded with mountain ash, so that ol' skinny (as Stiles so eloquently called the skinwalker) wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. They slapped a pair around his ankles as well. 

"Where's the stuff Lydia made?" Stiles asked, digging around in trunk of their car. (The jeep died several years before and was mourned thoroughly.)

"Should be a small vial in the toolbox. The stuff is yellow, looks like pee."

Stiles looked around some more. "Eww, found it. And it _does_ look like pee."

He poured it into the guy's mouth and he ended up reverting to his true form. A guy, roughly twenty-five, with blond hair. They threw him into the trunk and, after informing their client that the deed was done, they headed home. 

Since they didn't do any killing, unless necessary, they took their new friend to Chris Argent. Argent followed the same guidelines as them. What he did exactly, they didn't know, but the guy was sent off on his merry way a few days later with a sour look. Similar to one Derek used to wear years before. 

A year and a half later, they took on project that little different.

"I have a job for you," Chris Argent told them. "Its.. delicate though."

He accompanied Scott and Stiles because this one involved hunters. They weren't crazy hunters, but Chris thought it would be best. They were filled in on the way.. it was a long way too.

"My friend Carl lives nearby, his family are hunters too. They have a code similar to our old one. His family had a peace treaty of sorts with the local pack, the Lockes. They were quiet, there never was any need to take action against them. Yesterday, Carl was going to to talk with them because his son found a mangled animal in the woods. When he got there, the entire family was slaughtered. It was more than that though. Other wolves were found dead among the massacre."

"So another pack moved in on their territory and killed them?" Scott inquired.

Chris shrugged. "Apparently, but that's the interesting part. They were having a long standing feud with another nearby pack, the Correas."

"Was it some sort of Montague and Capulet feud or like the Hatfields and McCoys?" Stiles asked. 

Chris glared then continued. "Carl's sister went to see the Correas and they were devastated. The feud was mostly based on friendly rivalry, they'd never kill one another."

"Someone else moved in on them then."

"Yeah," Chris said with a nod. "There's no money for you in this job, but trust me, you'll probably want to take it on anyway."

Neither of them understood what he meant, but they trusted his judgement. 

Carl was waiting for them with several family members when they arrived. The Lockes lived in a beautiful, white, two story farmhouse. 

Chris and Carl shook hands then Chris introduced Scott and Stiles. 

"You remember where my house is, right, Chris?" Chris nodded. "You should take Scott back there and let my wife show you the other thing. You said Stiles was the observant one, I can show him around here and see if he can find anything."

"Cool with me," Stiles said, shrugging with one shoulder. 

"Sure. Good luck," Scott told him. He kissed Stiles on the cheek and headed back to the car with Chris. 

Once Scott was gone, Stiles turned back to Carl.

"Where's the alpha?" 

"Inside," Carl said. "They were all in the yard, except for one. We moved them inside because once we figure out who did this, we're going to burn the house down." Stiles looked appalled. "Its for appearance. The Lockes were well known in the community. We can't just hide them because their disappearance would be noticed and we obviously can't let them be seen the way they are now."

"Sorry, that thought hit close to home. One of our friends lost his family in a fire."

Stiles gave everyone a once over. They were all slashed up, throats ripped out. It was pretty gruesome. One poor teenage boy even had his guts ripped out. Stiles started to pry the alpha's claws off. 

"What are you doing?" Carl asked.

"We have a banshee in our pack. With the alpha's claws and her help, we can do a ritual to speak with the alpha and get an account of what happened. Its possible to do with betas but its easier with an alpha."

From the look on Carl's face, he was lost at the word 'banshee.' 

Meanwhile, Chris and Scott arrived at Carl's house.

"What's this other thing?" Scott asked. 

"Um, well, there were two survivors."

"Really? Then we can get information from them." 

Chris fixed him with a look. "You'll see."

Carl's wife let them inside and Scott saw what Chris meant.. The two survivors were kids. Well babies. Twins. A boy and a girl. 

"How did they survive and all the others were killed?"

Chris cleared his throat. "Apparently they had a human in the family. When the attack started, she took the babies and locked them in a room barricaded with mountain ash. Carl knew about them and he found them. The human was dead outside the door." 

"What's going to happen to them then?"

"They're werewolves. They can't be put into an orphanage and they have no other family. I'm sure someone would gladly care for them but.. Allison told me how you and Stiles cared for Lucas over the years and I told Carl that you may want to adopt them."

 _Stiles and I could be dads?_ Scott thought. The idea was both exciting and terrifying. "I'll have to talk to Stiles about it first."

Chris nodded. "Its a big decision, Scott, be sure to think about it long and hard."

Scott decided to head back to Stiles immediately to see what he found and to talk with him about it. He was so tempted to say yes right there and load them up in the car and take them home right away. He knew he had to talk about it with Stiles first though. 

Stiles was a little more hesitant to say yes. 

"My heart is saying hell yes, but my brain? Its asking if we're ready for this. I'm behind you completely, Scotty, but are you ready?" 

"I think so? I'm not really sure. They're just so adorable and I don't want them to be with some random people now that I've seen them."

Stiles pulled out paper and a pen. "Let's make a list of pros and cons."

"Okay, yeah, pros.. we have the money to take care of kids. We have our family and the pack that will help if needed. Its a safe environment, or as safe as it'll get. They'll be protected. Oh, and we'll have a house because my mom said she'd pass the house to us if we wanted to start a family."

Stiles finished writing it all down. "Alright, now cons? How about our job?" 

"Yeah. Inexperience with babies. Lucas was five when we met him. He wasn't a baby. Those are the only bad things I can think of," Scott admitted.

"The pros definitely out weigh the cons. Are you absolutely sure because once we say yes, there's no turning back from this."

Scott really thought they were ready. They could take time off from working and have their parents help out and teach them things they needed to know.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Are you?"

"I told you, I'm with you. If you want this, then I do too. I'm not going to be the mom though, okay?"

Scott rolled his eyes. 

Then they officially met the twins and held them. Scott was having second guesses in the back of his mind but he tried to shake them off. Stiles on the other hand seemed to be even more into the idea once he held one of the babies.  

The boy's name was Max and the girl was Charlotte but they had called her Charlie for short. They were only five months old. 

"I'll take care of the paper work and everything," Chris told them. "I have a few contacts that are experts at forging documents. You don't even have to involve Danny, I know how he feels about having to do things like that."

And just like that, they were dads. 

"Mom and your dad are going to kill us.. again. We leave town once and come back married. We leave town another time and come back as dads."

"Nah, they'll be happy. Just walk in and be like 'hey grandma, grandpa!' and let them figure it out," Stiles said with a grin. 

"You want your dad to have a heart attack?"

Stiles sighed. "Fine. We'll take the slow approach." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they're dads now!! :D And as you can tell, I'm very shit at names, so I just used Max and Charlie Carver's names.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, mom, sheriff, something happened," Scott said. 

He and Stiles asked their parents to meet them at Melissa's to break the news. Normally they wouldn't have rushed into it but they wanted to get those kids somewhere safer. They loaded up the vehicle with as much of the stuff as they could grab from the Locke's. Luckily Chris had insisted on taking his huge SUV. They managed to fit a lot in there. 

Both parents exchanged a look. 

"Is this going to be another instance similar to when you and Stiles got married in Vegas?" Melissa asked. 

"I'm actually terrified to find out what could've happened this time," the sheriff added. 

Scott sighed. "Its not anything bad."

"That's kind of what you implied last time, sweetheart," Melissa told him. 

Instead of replying, Scott just turned around to open the door. He returned carrying one of the babies and Stiles entered carrying the other. He couldn't really tell the difference yet. 

"Mom," Scott said.

"Dad," Stiles said.

"Meet your grandkids," they said together. 

Melissa gaped like a fish out of water. The sheriff on the other hand? He passed out and fell onto the couch. It took Stiles being a little shit and dumping a glass of water in his face to wake him up. 

Stiles had handed Melissa that baby that he was holding to do that. Scott was still holding the other. 

"Want to meet your grandson? Granddaughter? I can't tell which is which without looking," Scott said handing the baby over to the sheriff.

After a little cooing over the babies and checking to see who was holding which baby. The sheriff had the girl and Melissa had the boy.

"God, please tell me you didn't kidnap these kids from some poor family," Sheriff Stilinski told them.

"Dad!"

"I'm kidding, son."

"Okay, mom, you have Max and sheriff, you have Charlotte, but we're calling her Charlie because her family called her that."

Both of the parents demanded and explanation. They obliged. 

"Neither one of you know the first thing about raising kids, do you?" Melissa asked them. They shook their heads. "Well, lucky for you we do, so we'll just have to show you the basics."

The sheriff nodded. "And you should probably talk to Derek since these kids are werewolves."

Now all the was really left was to tell the pack. They were the first ones in the pack to have children. Allison was the only one that knew about the twins because she and her dad had talked before Scott and Stiles even knew. Stiles suggested a pack dinner to make the announcement. 

The girls all went into a frenzy when they saw the babies. Also, so did Derek. It was a little weird. Who knew Derek liked babies? Then again, they didn't see babies everyday. Lucas though? He didn't take too kindly to it.

"You're replacing me?" he yelled. "What, am I getting too old now?"

All of the others were staring at him in shock. They weren't present for his last outburst when they went camping. 

"Dude, first, these are our kids. We are the parents," Stiles said. 

"Yeah and second, you're our  _brother_ not our son," Scott added.

Lucas just stared at them. "I know that much. Now you're not going to have enough time to hang out with me. What are you gonna tell me next? That they're baby werewolves?"

Scott and Stiles stared at one another. Then they looked back at Lucas with guilty looks.

"Seriously?" The looks on their faces must've said all.

"Okay, in the house," Scott ordered. Lucas stomped into the house like a spoiled brat.

Once the three of them were alone, Lucas started throwing his little tantrum. Seriously, they thought he was above that. "You won't bite me but you have werewolf babies?" 

"I didn't bite them! They were born that way. And I thought you gave up this wanting to be a werewolf thing after your talk with Derek."

Lucas shrugged. "I did because of the story Derek told me, but it never stopped me from wanting it. Then you come back here with werewolf babies and its like its being rubbed in my face."

"You know what-?" Stiles started. 

Scott interrupted him. "No, I've got this. He wants the bite, right Stiles? I'll give him the bite."

He stepped forward and grabbed Lucas' wrist and bought it up to his mouth. Actually, he put it in his mouth and made sure his fangs touched the skin. Scott had no intention of actually biting him, but his instincts were all for it. He'd only bitten Stiles that one time and that was it. 

"Scott!" Stiles protested.

"NO!" Lucas shouted, wrenching his arm away. "Stop."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Lukey? Don't want it anymore, do you?" Lucas frowned. "Promise not to ask for it again? I know its tempting, but you know what might happen. Then there's the whole wanting to murder people on the full moon thing."

"I promise," Lucas sighed. "I only really wanted it because it feels like I'm the only one that's not a werewolf."

"Uh, technically, I'm not a werewolf," Stiles told him. "And Allison and Lydia aren't and they're fine with it too. Danny is fine with it too. You're badass enough without it. If Scott bit you and you survived, you might be too badass."

Lucas lit up at that. "Seriously?"

Scott nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I mean, you know all of this defense crap, being a werewolf might be overkill."

Lucas never asked for the bite again. Not even when broke his arm, then again, he broke it while being a stupid teenager and it had nothing to do with the supernatural.

* * *

There was a lot of moving around over the next week or so. Isaac and Allison moved into their own place, actually they moved into Scott and Stiles' apartment. Scott and Stiles moved back into Scott's old house and turned Isaac's room into a nursery. Melissa, against their protests, moved out. But instead of getting a place on her own, she moved in with the sheriff and took Stiles' old room. There was nothing weird going on there since Scott and Stiles were together. Beacon Hills couldn't handle that level of weird.

Actually, they suspect the real reason Melissa wanted out as fast as possible was because, while she loved the twins they adopted, she didn't want to hear them. Not that they could blame her. It did get pretty annoying.

Melissa taught them a few parenting basics before bailing though. She was a lifesaver. 

Stiles was woken up because of the babies crying extremely loud. Scott had his head buried under his pillow so he didn't hear it.

"Scott?" Stiles murmured. No response. "Scott!" He slapped Scott across his bare back. 

"Huuh!? Scott yelped, jerking awake. 

"They're crying... again." 

Scott groaned. "Then go check on them."

"Its your turn." Scott groaned louder and rolled off the edge of the bed and stood up. "Hey, while you're up, do me a favor?"

"What?" Scott asked irritably. 

"Kill me, please?"

Scott glared in the darkness. "Not funny."

Then he left the room. He returned ten minutes later and everything was silent again. Stiles was almost asleep.

"What was it?"

"Something brown and stinky. That's all I'm gonna say."

"Eww."

Changing diapers was the worst thing ever. Stiles legitimately puked the first time. 

 _"Next time, consider these things before adopting a baby,"_ Melissa had told him. 

"Do you regret it?" Scott asked suddenly.

"Regret what?"

"Adopting them."

Stiles didn't reply right away. "Well, when I'm woken up at three in the morning, I regret a lot of my life choices. Ask me again during breakfast and I'll say no. Do you?"

He wasn't looking at Scott, but he knew Scott shook his head. "Not in the slightest. What I do regret is the fact that no one has invented werewolf strength aspirin."

That earned him a snort. "I'll talk with Lydia and see what we can do. Maybe get Deaton to help." 

Stiles and Lydia working on a project together were a force to be reckoned with. Nothing could stop them and they never failed. 

"Fuck, I love you," Scott blurted out. He kissed Stiles.

"I love me too," Stiles replied. Scott scoffed. "Kidding. I love you too. Now sleep while we can. God knows we'll be interrupted again soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to end this here. I'm kinda sad about ending it, but I don't know what else to do. I won't say I'll never do another sequel, but for now, I don't have plans. I'm going to try writing some other fics now. I have a few ideas I'd like to start on. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and sticking through to the end :) 
> 
> If you want, follow me so you know when I post something knew. Or follow me on tumblr if you haven't already done that. Though, I don't usually post my fic stuff on there.   
> ravenclaw1991.tumblr.com


End file.
